


Kunoichi Downfall

by Alan_kearney



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alan_kearney/pseuds/Alan_kearney
Summary: Months after Jiraiya and Naruto returned from their years of training, The Akatsuki began to destroy every village. Except for Konoha.Hokage Tsunade did what she could to help out the other ninjas in their time of need. But unfortunately things took a sudden change. Out of the blue, Tsunade was no longer helping like she used to. A letter was sent out to every person who was staying in the hidden leaf, stating that the male refugees are to go out and fight the Akatsuki. The kunoichi were not permitted to help. Instead they were to stay in Konoha. It was on them to get basic necessities as the village wasn't going to provide for them in any way.Citizens and shinobi of Konoha began treating the kunoichi from other villages as objects. Men were demanding sexual favors from them in exchange for food and a bed to sleep in. A lot of them were forced into sex and they weren't allowed to fight back unless they wanted to suffer the consequences of being arrested.The female ninja understandably hated this and they began to hate the Hokage and the people of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. But they couldn't do anything about it if they wanted a chance to rebuild once the Akatsuki have been dealt with.





	1. Samui - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first story. I recently just got into fan fiction and I wanted to take a shot at writing one. I am having a lot of fun with it so far and I plan to continue updating this story whenever I have the time to do so. Hopefully I will be able to add new chapters every Friday.
> 
> I would greatly appreciate any feedback you can give me. Writing is very new to me so I know I won't be perfect, so any constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged.
> 
> I hope that some of you will enjoy this story.
> 
> Thanks!

"How much longer are you gonna take?" Samui asked as she was being railed from behind by Jiraiya.

"I'm almost done here" said Jiraiya through heavy breathing. "Just keep your pussy tight for me and I'll finish up soon."

Samui put her head down in annoyance. "This so isn't cool." The kunoichi had been taking Jiraiya's cock for the past couple of hours. "Why did you seek me out like this?"

Jiraiya grabbed Samui's hips and thrust deep into her. "Because... you're the next best thing after Tsunade. She won't let me fuck so I needed to get different pussy. Which by the way, yours is very nice."

"Well if you wanted to fuck a blonde so badly then why don't you fuck that Ino whore? She's younger than me and you get to stick to using Hidden Leaf girls."

Jiraiya stopped thrusting for a moment and just stayed inside Samui as he put his hand on his chin as if he was collecting his thoughts. "Yeah I thought about her before. She's hot and all but she lacks a certain... charm that you and Tsunade possess."

"And what charm may that be?" Samui asked.

Jiraiya cracked a smile as he quickly reached around and groped Samui's DD breasts. "The charm of a big pair of soft tits!"

"Of course" muttered Samui as Jiraiya went back to fucking her doggy style.

She could feel Jiraiya's cock begin to swell up inside her and knew that he was about to be done. "Hey, I don't want to have your children. So be sure to pull..."

The busty kunoichi was interrupted as Jiraiya blew his load deep inside Samui while moaning out Tsunade's name.

"Out..." Samui finished her sentence a little too late. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she could feel his hot thick semen shooting into her womb and slowly sliding down the walls of her pussy.

"Damnit Jiraiya! What do you think you're doing busting a nut inside me?!"

"Ara ara" Jiraiya said sheepishly. "I guess i got caught up in the moment. You just felt so good Samui, how do you expect me to pull out of a cunt this tight?" Jiraiya asked as he gave her plump ass a squeeze.

Samui was beyond pissed. It was bad enough that she had this man's cock making itself at home inside her body, but then he had the nerve to vandalize it with his cum. And to add insult to injury, he was imagining he was fucking a different girl.

"You finished Jiraiya, now pull out so I can go."

"Oh yeah, just one sec. I didn't get all my cum out yet." Jiraiya pumped inside Samui a few more times and the last ropes of cum were ejaculated inside her. "Ahhh, much better" said the pervy sage with a sigh of relief.

"Tch. My pussy isn't for your personal use." Samui got up and began to get dressed in a light blue Kimono with red roses. It was extremely low cut and it revealed an absurd amount of cleavage and the length of it stopped at her upper thighs, just barely covering her round ass. It had slits on the sides as well, so needless to say it was very revealing and enough to make any straight man horny. "The next time you feel like getting your dick wet, go fuck one of the lowly Hidden Leaf girls. Or that whore of a Hokage Tsunade."

"I'd fuck her if I could Samui, but she's too stingy. She won't let me near her with a ten-foot poll."

"Gee, I wonder why." Muttered the annoyed kunoichi.

"What was that?" Asked Jiraiya.

"I'm gonna go. I've been here long enough. Not even like I wanted to be here in the first place."

"Yeah, I guess it is getting late." Jiraiya laid back in his bed, relaxed under the covers with his arms behind his head. "You're more than welcome to spend the night Samui. No need to go out walking home this late at night. We can keep each other warm and I could really use your pussy to take care of my morning wood when I wake up." Just the thought of waking up next to the sexy woman in the morning was enough to make his cock throb.

Samui finished tying the Obi around her slim waist, as it was the only thing keeping her Kimono from opening up and revealing her seductive body. She turned to Jiraiya and crossed her arms under her large breasts, unintentionally pushing them together and lifting them up. "Hell no, like any women would choose to stay with you of their own free will."

"Oh alright then." Jiraiya said with a smile. "Thanks for the sex Samui, I really needed it. The life of a male ninja can get really stressful, so it's nice to get some quality relief."

Samui rolled her eyes at that one.

"I'll go get you the next time I get horny. See you later my busty friend."

Without turning around Samui gave Jiraiya her middle finger and with that she was out the door.

"Yeah right, friend my ass" Samui said aggravated. She formed a couple of hand signs, "Pregnancy no Jutsu!" and with that all of the semen inside her womb was gone. "I need to have a talk with the Hokage so she can put that pervy man in check. Hell, so she can put all these men in check."

Samui decided to pay the Hokage a visit first thing in the morning. For now she was going to head home, take a hot shower, and get some sleep.


	2. Samui - Part 2

Samui woke up early with the intention of catching the Hokage at the start of the day. She desperately wanted to wear the ninja uniform that was hanging in the closet, but no work meant clothing like that would not be tolerated. The revealing kimono that was worn when leaving Jiraiya's place would have to do. " _Definitely not going to be a fun day walking around in this._ " With no other option the provocative article of clothing and a pair of light blue sandals would have to do.

Not even five minutes into the walk the unruly men emerge with invitations for some fun in bed with them. This along with their catcalls and vulgar language were a constant in her life.

"Hey baby girl! Open that kimono up for me and show off that body!"  
" _I'll pass._ "

"You're begging for sex if you leave home dressed like that! Come here and I'll give you what you want slut!"  
" _Definitely not._ "

"Hey Hidden Cloud bitch! You made me horny! Offer your pussy to my cock and take responsibility for making me hard!"  
" _I'm not your toy. Your nasty cock isn't my problem._ "

" _Tch. Dirty hidden leaf men._ " Samui thought to herself. " _I don't dress like this for your entertainment._ "

Samui ignored these comments as usual. Like hell they were going to get a reaction. The stroll continued with a flip of her blonde shoulder length hair to convey that their advances didn't mean anything. Don't get it twisted, she's very proud of her body. Training everyday only helped the kunoichi stay in shape and improved the hourglass figure that many women dreamed to have. She knew that guys were going to check her out, and that usually wouldn't be a problem. But she didn't get any enjoyment from people lusting and seeing her as nothing but a piece of meat.

This was the least of the problems unfortunately. To the perverts in the village, feeling up on her was a must. Her huge breasts and round ass were magnets to their dirty hands. Having to stop multiple times to allow them to dry hump her front and rear end. Fighting back was not an option, unless getting arrested was on her list of things to do. The blonde wasn't a hidden leaf citizen so the rules weren't in her favor. If public sex were legal then no doubt she would have been raped multiple times. Samui had to grit her teeth and bear it. It was rough but she managed to keep her cool and travel all the way to the Hokage's Residence.

Upon entering the building she was greeted by two Anbu agents. One was male and the other female. Both were wearing the standard Hidden Leaf uniform and unique masks. The male agent had a white wolf mask with red whiskers and the female had a white fox mask with red outlines around the eyes. These shinobi are tasked with observing who enters and leaves the building in order to make sure no weapons come in and no important files get out.

The male anbu agent stopped Samui from entering any further. "I'm going to have to search you if you want to get to the front desk."

Samui raised an eyebrow at this. "You can't be serious. Look at what I'm wearing! You can't honestly thin-"

"Rules are rules. You can either abide by them or leave. Your call."

Hoping to get some sympathy in this troubling situation, she attempted to converse with the only other woman in the room. "This is ridiculous isn't it? I'm not some dangerous criminal. Tell him I'm clear to continue." Silence was the only thing that was returned. "Fine... Let's get this over with." The kunoichi started to step towards the female agent but was stopped short by a hand grabbing her arm.

"I'll be the one searching you." Said the agent in the wolf mask.

"Of course it's you." Muttered Samui.

"Place your hands against the wall with your feet spread out for me so I can begin."

Not wanting to be delayed even more she did as she was told. Two hands were placed on Samui's hips and they pulled her back. Much to the man's surprise, Samui's ass and pussy were now exposed because the kimono wasn't long enough to cover them. She instinctively reached back in an attempt to cover herself but her arm was caught by the ninja attempting to search her.

"Keep your hands on the wall at all times" ordered the agent.

"I don't want to be exposed. Let me cover myself up."

"You shouldn't have worn such a revealing outfit then. But if you're worried about being seen then I'll cover you up myself." The agent pressed himself against Samui's plump ass and smooth folds. His erection now growing, desperately wanting to push through his pants and slide inside the pussy that's pressed up against it.

"This isn't any better! Are you really just gonna stand there and do nothing?" Samui asked the other agent. But the female Anbu had her head turned. " _Out of sight, out of mind_." the agent thought to herself.

"Stop your complaining and let me do my job." The agent conducting the search reached around her waist and untied her obi, causing her kimono to open up. "Fuck these tits are huge. Don't worry babe, I'll cover them up so no one else can see them." He quickly reached up and grabbed Samui's large breasts. " _Wow... these things are so soft_." Enjoying their bounce and how they filled his hands he began to massage them. Keeping one hand on her breasts at all times, his other hand felt out the rest of her body. Making his way down he met a toned stomach and slim waist. Was welcomed by a round ass that his fingers sunk into when giving it a couple of squeezes, and finally to a pair of smooth legs that were begging to be rubbed back and forth.

Samui was getting extremely upset by this man's actions. "That's enough, you copped a feel on every part of my body. Are you not satisfied?"

"Not yet. Got to make sure you aren't hiding anything in here." He said as he used his index and middle finger to spread the lips of her pussy apart.

Samui shut her eyes tight as a two fingers were inserted into her folds. " _Fuck, this guy is scum. Come on Samui, keep it together. Don't moan._ " Taking advantage of the situation he fingered the helpless kunoichi. Despite not being vocal about this abuse, her body couldn't help but react to his actions. Her nipples became erect, her pussy was convulsing as it secreted more juices, and her knees were getting weak.

"I see you're getting excited from just a simple search. Do you not have any pride girl?" Said the agent with an evil smile that was hidden behind his mask.

Samui looked back at him angrily. "Y-you are a d-d-disgrace to all ninja. You should be a-ashamed of yourself."

"Oh I like it. Those eyes of yours are making me excited." He continued to finger her, pushing deeper and deeper until the rest of his hand got in the way. He finally pulled his fingers out which caused Samui to relax a bit.

The man's fingers were drenched in the kunoichi's juices. He couldn't believe how wet it was inside her. Looking down he noticed an enormous pool on the floor right below Samui's snatch. The way her pussy clenched down on him and the warmth of her insides were enough to make him go crazy. The agent's cock was now impatient and just itching to get the same treatment his digits got. " _Shit! I can't take it anymore. I'm shoving my cock in there._ "

"It seems like I can't reach my fingers in all the way. I'm gonna need to use my tool to get deep into you in order to conclude the search."

As he said this Samui could hear the zipper of his pants being brought down and she felt his hard member touching the entrance to her womanhood.

"No! Stop! I've had enough! I no longer wish to enter the building! Just let me go!"

"Oh? Now all of a sudden you aren't fine with the search? Is it because you truly were hiding something and I was about to find it?"

"I'm not hiding anything! I just don't want your filthy cock inside me!"

"Sorry, I don't believe you. Even if you no longer want to enter this building I can't let you walk around in good conscience knowing you may have something illegal." The ninja then stuck the head of his penis inside Samui's pussy. "So I'm gonna search you anyway for the safety of Konoha."

The anbu agent put his hands on her shoulders and was prepared to thrust deep inside Samui. Just as he was about to envelop himself in her essence, Shizune called out to the agents from the front desk.

"Hey, is someone here to enter the building?"

"Y-yeah... there's a woman here who wishes to enter the building. I'm just following procedure and doing the safety search"

"You know that that's an outdated rule." Replied Shizune. "Just let her in. I'm sure we'll be able to handle ourselves."

"Y-yes." The ninja reluctantly pulled the tip out of Samui. "You're lucky you were allowed entrance girl. But I'll never forget this indecent body of yours." He said as he groped her breasts in frustration. "Don't tell anyone about this if you know what's good for you. I'll be sure to be even more thorough when it's time for me to do the exit search. But just to be safe..." the agent then took her obi and stuffed it in his pocket. "I'll be confiscated this, that way you'll have to come get it back."

With all that being said the agent backed off of the kunoichi and she quickly used her arms to hold her kimono closed and walked to the front desk.

Shizune saw her approaching and knew she was distressed

"Is everything alri-"

"I need to speak to the Hokage." Interupted Samui. "It's urgent."

Without any more questions Shizune got up from her desk. "Okay, follow me please."

She escorted Samui to the Hokage's office. She knocked on the door and opened it saying "Tsunade-sama, this woman is here to see you. It seems to be urgent."

"Send her in." Replied the Hokage.

Samui walked in to see Tsunade sitting at her desk and Danzo sitting on the opposite side of it.

"Hello, thank you for seeing me. My name is Samui, I'm from the Hidden Cloud."

"How may I help you?" Tsunade asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this second chapter. I feel like it was a major improvement from my first chapter. Please let me know what you guys think.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
